Annoyance
by septasonicxx
Summary: Sephiroth hops onto his laptop and gets a... surprise to say the least. Genesis has been at it again. Poor Seph. Funded by the Silver Elite xD #69 of the 100 themes challenge.


Annoyance

Sephiroth pulled his laptop out of his bag and put it on his desk, flipping the lid up. As he waited for it to boot up, he listened to the sounds of his two best friends talking in the other room.

"He's going to kill you!" Angeal whispered sharply.

"No he's not! Relax, would you?" Genesis replied, talking in a voice even quieter than a normal whisper.

Sephiroth wondered what they could possibly be talking about, but wasn't too interested. As the image on his laptop changed from being the computer logo, Sephiroth sat up straighter and sighed. Moving his fingers across his keyboard, he typed in his password and pressed enter.

"We're going to die. He's like a time bomb and you're gonna set him off!" Angeal continued. Genesis smirked.

"Tick, tick. Tick, tick. Ti-"

"What the HECK!?" Sephiroth's chair went flying backwards as he stood up, and Genesis burst out laughing. Angeal hurriedly fled to his room in order to escape Sephiroth's wrath.

"Genesis! What kind of sick joke is this?" Sephiroth roared, fuming yet unable to move away from his desk as he was frozen in horror.

"Don't you like it, Seph?" Genesis laughed. He slowly moved to stand in the doorway and looked over at his friends laptop where the wallpaper was the main feature on the screen.

The image that had been set as the wallpaper was a drawing of Sephiroth wearing a frilly pink dress and with a large pink bow in his hair. At the bottom of the image was written, 'Property of the Silver Elite'.

"If you ever change my background again I will kill you." Sephiroth growled, slowly turning to face his red-headed friend. "And since when do you associate with _my_ fan club?"

"Oh relax, it was just for a joke!" Genesis shook his head with a smile.

"I'm not laughing." Sephiroth said seriously.

"Lighten up!" Genesis chuckled. "Besides, this picture only came about because I _specifically_ asked one of the members to draw it for me."

"You asked for this!?" Sephiroth snapped, suddenly lunging at him. Genesis ran from the room, but wasn't quite fast enough and soon had an arm around his neck and a hand gripping his hair tightly.

"Hey! Let go! Relax!" Genesis choked out, half because his neck was being squeezed and half because he was laughing really hard.

"Take it back! Destroy the picture! Swear you'll never do it ever again!" Sephiroth ordered firmly, tightening his grip slightly.

"Okay, okay! I promise! I'll never do it again and I'll destroy the picture! I'm sorry Seph! Let go already!" Genesis was released and he stumbled forward before spinning around and tackling his silver-haired friend to the ground.

"Ah!" Was all Sephiroth managed before the air was knocked out of him.

"Take this!" Genesis laughed, holding Sephiroth down with one arm and whipping something out of his pocket with his other. In an instant, he had shoved the object into Sephiroth's hair and leapt back.

"What did you do!?" Sephiroth roared, pulling himself off the floor and reaching his hands up to feel whatever was in his hair. His eyes widened in horror as he recognised the shape and he hurriedly tried to pull it out.

"Hey! You'll rip your own hair out if you're not careful!" Genesis said, a huge grin _still_ on his face.

"Get it out!" Sephiroth snapped.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that." Genesis folded his arms and smirked.

"...please, Gen. Take it out of my hair." Sephiroth said slowly through clenched teeth. Genesis' eyes lit up in victory and he stepped forward, reaching a hand out to pull the pretty pink bow that was attached to a clip out of his friends hair.

"Happy?" He asked, still smirking.

"No, not entirely. I have to get my work done by tomorrow afternoon and you've just wasted some of the precious time I was going to use to do it." Sephiroth explained angrily.

"But it was worth it, right?" Genesis asked.

"I'll make up my mind tomorrow. Just please, go remove all evidence of that picture ever existing before I see it again and decide to actually kill you." Sephiroth put a hand to his head and sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"Alright, fine." Genesis said, walking back towards Sephiroth's office. Sitting in the chair, Genesis changed the background and deleted the picture from where it had been saved. Standing again, he called out to Sephiroth that it was now safe to return.

"Thank you." Sephiroth muttered as he walked through the door.

"No problem. Right-ee-o well I have to go check on something so see you later!" Genesis was out the door like a lightning bolt, and Sephiroth only had to glance at the new background on his computer to find out why.

"Genesis!! I swear I'm going to kill you!"

Looking back at his laptop screen, Sephiroth was positive he saw the penguin image laugh.


End file.
